Confusion
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Jack O'Neill/Elizabeth Weir fic. Post The Return. Slight AU. Woolsey and Jack's return home is delayed.


He wasn't sure how to hug a woman he used to sleep with.

When the IOA had called her back from Atlantis a few months ago, he'd bumped into her in the mountain, and in her anger, and his attraction, they'd slept together a few times in the course of the week she'd been on Earth.

They she'd gone back to the Pegasus galaxy with the IOA's tentative blessing, still angry, and he'd gone back to Washington, his attraction doubled for having touched her. She'd quickly gone back to calling him General O'Neill, her whole demeanour towards him more formal. Which he didn't mind, he understood it, it just left him feeling a bit confused when she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her entire body into his. He felt awkward, out of place, and patted her on the back.

He was torn. Torn between pulling her closer and pulling away. Torn between going to bed alone or taking her with him.

She took the decision from him, her arms dropping, taking a step away from him. Her face was flushed, and she reached up to cup his cheek, caressing it for a second.

Completely confused.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem."

"Now go get some rest General, we'll send you home in the morning," she said, voice soft and warm, satisfied he remembered, and he leaned into her personal space for a moment before stopping himself. She smiled shyly, leaning towards him, closing the distance and kissing him gently on the lips, just for a moment, before she took a another step away.

"Night," she said.

She walked away and he watched her go, still utterly confused.

"Great save," he called out, but she didn't look back and he scratched the back of his head, feeling a little like an idiot.

z

He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth's earlier kiss, and the stupid Atlantis bed was cold and uncomfortable. The entire place hummed and Jack was sure he could feel the sway of the city on the ocean. He'd spent too long in Cheyenne mountain he supposed, which hummed at a different tone, and he felt more secure with tons of concrete around him.

He called out when the chime sounded and lifted his head off the pillow to see who was there. He was too wiped to really get up so he was relieved to see Elizabeth at the door instead of Woolsey. The man had been bugging both of them to go home, and they would, in the morning, once everyone got the all-clear from Earth. Just because he was the head of Homeworld Security didn't mean they were going to let him back into the galaxy. Not without a review of his and everyone else's medical tests.

"Come in," he said, when she didn't move from her spot in the doorway. He dropped his head back to the pillow and watched with one eye open as she walked over the bed and hovered for a second, before dropping down onto the mattress and removing her boots. She left them on the floor, then shifted to sit back against the headboard and Jack smiled at her, opening his other eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting down," she said, getting comfortable on the divan. Jack shifted onto his side, resting his head on his hand.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

"Can't sleep."

"Me neither," he replied.

They were silent for a little while, and part of him found her presence comforting, making him feel a little sleepy, the rest of him was confused. Confused and aroused.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You were going to kiss me."

"I didn't think I should."

"What about now?" she said, sliding down the bed so she was lying down, her head now level with his.

"I'm still not sure."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, just a light brush of her lips over his, her curls falling forward. When she pulled back, she smiled at him, but he was still feeling a bit confused. It must've of shown on his face, he'd never been good at hiding confusion, because she kissed him again, for a little longer this time. He kissed back, lips sliding over hers, smiling the entire time, she pulled away again and hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"You don't have to look so smug Jack."

"I can't help it," he said, pulling her closer to him, the thin divan separating them, wrestling his arm free to wrap it around her waist so his fingers could skate beneath her top. He stroked her skin as they kissed again, hand going higher up her back until he had to pull the top up and over her head. She laid back and went to undo her pants when he stopped her, getting out from beneath the divan finally, and undoing her slacks himself, pulling them down her legs while trying to kiss her, and she chuckled when he got couldn't quite reach her feet to remove them entirely.

"Not helpful Elizabeth," he muttered.

She kicked them off, removing her socks, and he leaned back to look at her in just her panties and bra. She flushed under his gaze. He had missed her, her warmth and beauty.

"Are you just going to stare?" she asked, shifting a little uncomfortably.

He shrugged, and she raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked back, moving to lie back down next to her.

"I've missed you," he said, running a hand down her body, cupping a breast. "I didn't think we'd get to do this again."

"Neither did I," she said, arching into his hand. "We weren't supposed to."

He pulled back to look at her face, hand still caressing her breast softly, fingers pulling the silky cup of her bra down.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not saying it was a mistake," she said quickly, "I'm saying – it was supposed to be a one-off, I'm not normally so reckless."

"Reckless?"

"I don't sleep with just anybody Jack."

"Then I'm honoured," he said, pinching her nipple. She cried out and he smirked again, reaching beneath her body as she arched up again to un-clip the bra and pull it away from her body. "I don't sleep with just anyone either Elizabeth," he said.

"Oh."

He smiled at her, amused by her surprise, kissing her on the lips again, hands in her hair. He wasn't sure where this conversation was heading, despite being in a bed with a woman, and semi-naked, he started to feel very confused again.

"Jack," she said, cupping his cheek, "we can talk about it later."

He nodded, moving back down her body, a body he remembered in perfect detail. Breasts, hips,legs, every freckle and scar, which, probably meant more than he realised at first, given their conversation, and his feelings. Elizabeth must've known his mind was still thinking things over, even as he kissed the skin of her breasts, because she shifted and reached down, cupping his erection through his boxers.

"Okay,okay," he groaned. "Later."

She chuckled and relaxed her grip when he bit down on her nipple in retaliation, smirking at her. She was right of course, there were much more interesting things to think about.

z

Jack woke up with Elizabeth stretched out beside him, her head on the pillow next to him, hair falling over her face. He smiled. Despite his initial reservations about the Atlantian beds, it was much better than the one they had shared at the SGC. Though it showed how they both spent too much time alone, as they both tried to sleep in the middle of the bed. Jack didn't mind sharing though, not with her, not when it meant she was so close, and pressed up against him.

He could get used to this, waking up next to Elizabeth Weir.

The sun wasn't even up yet on the Atlantean planet and he figured he probably had another hour before he had to get up and go home. Which he wasn't looking forward to as much as he had been, despite feeling sorer, and more exhausted. He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, shifting so his head was closer to hers, moving his body closer to hers, crossing a leg over hers. The bed still felt cold, but Elizabeth radiated warmth and he relished it.

"Morning," she mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Not yet," he told her.

"Not long though," she said smiling, "I never did readjust to Earth time."

"You were back for weeks!"

She shrugged, and kissed him, long and languid, sighing when they broke apart.

"We can't do this again Jack," she said.

"Why not?"

There was the confusion again, fogging his mind again. She had kissed him like she never wanted to let go of him, but was telling him this was it. He didn't want it to end, it had barely begun.

"It's unprofessional."

"You do know who you're talking to right?"

"Yes, and it is unprofessional," she paused. "And it's not going to work, even as a casual thing."

"It's not casual," he said, almost snapping at her.

"I know, and that's the problem. A long distance relationship across the galaxy? You'll find someone else, someone closer."

He was still a little confused, and hurting a little, which surprised him, because he hadn't realised that he cared about her that much.

"I can't go through that again," she added in a quieter voice.

It all became clear to him in that moment, and he kissed her.

"Who was he?"

"Doesn't matter," she said, looking away from him.

"Elizabeth, I would-"

She cut him off with a kiss, pulling him to lie on top of her, and not letting him breathe let alone talk. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, and after a while, after she had aroused him to the point of pain, he gave up on even trying, losing himself in the last moments he had with her.

z

At the gate, Woolsey was watching the gate dial up, and Elizabeth was avoiding even looking at him. After they'd made love a second time, she'd gotten up, dressed, and was out of his room within minutes, and he had stayed in bed, lying there thinking about what he had just lost.

He was still confused.

He had barely had anything to lose, but he felt it anyway, and he when the gate opened, he hesitated. Woolsey practically jumped back through the gate, he was much more eager to get home, but he turned to Elizabeth. She finally looked at him, blushing, and even smiling. He smiled back, stepped closer to her, and she panicked, stepping away.

"Elizabeth."

She looked up at McKay in the control room, who wasn't watching but could see them both.

"General."

"I just wanted to say something," he told her, and she nodded, stepping back towards him.

"What is it?"

"I would've committed myself to you completely."

He turned away and stepped through the gate, not daring to look back, not wanting to see any more hurt on her face. He didn't think he could take it.


End file.
